


Silent Night

by kittenofdoomage



Series: The Twelve Days Of Kinkmas 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fluff, Smut, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Sam has a surprise for you.





	Silent Night

He’d left the lamp on intentionally, deciding the candles weren’t enough. The satin sheets he’d bought were smoothed down perfectly and the box sat in the middle, wrapped with a big red bow. On the nightstand, his phone vibrated and Sam grabbed it, opening the message from his brother.

_Out for the night. Have fun._

Sam grinned, putting his phone back down, and taking a breath. He was nervous, more nervous than he’d ever been before and the doubt that this could backfire sat in the back of his mind. Checking everything over one more time, Sam turned and headed out of the bedroom toward the library.

The sound of the movie filtered through the corridor and Sam paused, smiling as you came into sight, curled up in one of the upholstered library chairs, watching It’s A Wonderful Life on the little television you’d picked up a few weeks ago.

He remembered you telling him how much you’d loved this movie when you were a kid and finding a copy had been easy. Seeing you relaxed and smiling at the current scene on the screen was something that made Sam’s smile grow.

 _Look, Daddy. Teacher says every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings_.

You sniffed and Sam stepped into the library, moving to sit in the chair next to yours. “Hey,” he whispered, reaching over to take your hand, “I thought you liked this movie.”

“I do,” you smiled, rolling your head to look at him, “but I like it because it makes me cry.” Sam’s lopsided grin made you sit up and you squeezed his fingers. “Are you gonna tell me what you were distracting me for?”

Sam laughed at that, shaking his head and pulling your hand up to kiss your knuckles. “You know me too well.” You shrugged, still smiling lazily at him. “I was preparing your Christmas present. And I have a confession to make.”

“Oh?”

“Come with me.”

He pulled you from the chair, abandoning the movie and leading you down the hall to the bedroom you’d shared for the better part of a year. One snowy Wendigo hunt in February had led you to the Winchesters just in time to stop them from being eaten and your homemade chemical fire compound had sparked Sam’s interest.

The rest was history.

You gasped when he led you into the bedroom, the candles lighting the room with a shimmering wave of shadows, the lamp on the nightstand only adding to the romantic effect. In the middle of the bed was a box, wrapped in a giant red bow.

“I may have snooped through your internet history for ideas,” Sam murmured, pushing you forward.

“It’s not technically Christmas yet,” you pointed out over your shoulder.

“In England it is.”

A giggle left you and you reached for the box, pulling the bow undone. The flaps lifted when the bow was removed and you opened it, giggling again when you saw the contents.

“I found the website you were looking at,” he said slowly, coming to stand beside you as you reached into the box and picked up the thick coil of soft velvet rope.

“In that case, I have a confession to make too,” you replied, “I was only looking at that website because I was snooping through your internet history.” Sam chuckled at that, watching you pick up the dripping wax. “I’ve always wanted to try this.”

Taking the candle from your hands, he turned it over.

“So what can we use first?” you asked, unable to keep the excitement out of your tone. “I’ve been reading about that Shibari rope tying, I really like the idea, I mean, I know we’ve used cuffs before -”

Sam started laughing, putting the candle back into the box. “You’re babbling, baby,” he murmured pulling you into his arms, the rope still in your fingers. “What do you wanna use first?”

Your cheeks heated as you held up the rope. “I want you to tie me up. Like the girls in those videos I watched.” The smile on his face was dripping with sex. “I-is that okay?”

“Yeah,” he whispered, dragging his thumb down your cheek to catch your bottom lip. Slow and sweet, Sam kissed you, using his free hand to take the rope from your fingers. “Strip for me.”

Stepping back, you smiled up at him, pulling your shirt over your head. “I’ve got a present for you too,” you admitted, unhooking your comfy bra and letting it drop. You hooked your fingers in your leggings and dragged them down. “I noticed that the girls in the videos are… er…”

Sam sucked in a sharp breath as you shed the last of your clothing, revealing the fact that you were not wearing any panties and that everything from the neck down was completely shaven. His eyes were wide and his jaw tensed as you stood shyly in front of him, trying to resist the urge to cover yourself.

“Don’t.” His fingers caught your arm as it moved and Sam closed the gap between you, making you suddenly very aware of the size of him compared to you. “You’re beautiful.”

You whimpered against his mouth when he kissed you again, pushing you back onto the bed, swiping the box to one side with his arm so he could lay you flat. Kissing a path down between your bare breasts, Sam took a second to drag his tongue over each stiff nipple, smiling up at you with his expressive eyes.

“I’m gonna make you cum,” he promised, “over and over,” his tongue dipped into your belly button, making you giggle, “until you’re begging for me to stop.” Your laughter turned into a moan as Sam nuzzled into your mound, flicking his tongue through your folds. “God, you taste amazing.”

His big hands spread your thighs, opening you up and you ran your fingers through his long hair, tightening your hold to make Sam moan against your cunt at the slight tug. Flicking his tongue against your clit, Sam settled between your thighs, using two fingers to tease your entrance.

“Sam -”

The whimper dissipated with the next stroke of his tongue, one thick finger easing into you and opening you up. Sam kept his mouth on your clit, fucking you slowly with the single digit. Your entire body shuddered as he increased the pressure bit by bit, adding a second finger when he decided you were open enough.

Pleasure soared through your veins and you cried out, your body automatically trying to move away from the overwhelming stimulation. Sam didn’t let up, sliding his fingers deeper, crooking them and finding that oddly textured spot that made your screams turn into silence.

You writhed, the only sounds squeaks made in bliss and Sam’s tongue lapping at your clit, soothing you through the tremors. Your thighs were shuddering, your core aching to be filled with more than his fingers.

His touch abandoned you, leaving you horizontal across the bed, naked and shaking; Sam stood and admired his handiwork with a grin, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Your eyes remained on the ceiling as he moved the box, allowing you a moment to recover.

“If you want me to stop,” Sam murmured, uncoiling the rope, “just say ‘stop’, okay?”

“Yes,” you whispered breathlessly, rolling your head to look at him. Sam smiled and bent to press a chaste kiss to the corner of your mouth before standing back.

“On your knees.”

The command was powerful, three words that made you obey instantly and you rolled, kneeling in the middle of the bed. Sinking onto your haunches, you whimpered when your sensitive pussy brushed along the satin sheets.

Sam walked around the bed, admiring you, his cock already hard and throbbing with each movement. He adjusted his pants and you shivered - being nude when he wasn’t was incredibly arousing and the vulnerability left you completely at his mercy.

The first length of rope went around your left thigh, binding it to your lower leg. Sam worked quietly, his fingers leaving teasing brushes on your skin as he wound it around your waist, tying it tightly enough for you to know it was there but not enough to hurt.

“That okay?”

His whispered check-in made you smile and you replied with a quiet ‘yes’. Lips twitching in a smile, Sam continued, binding your right leg in the same manner as your right before tying the soft cord together at the small of your back. Working upward, he tied the rope around your neck like a collar, pulling until it was in a slipknot that felt like a soft press against your trachea.

“Okay?”

“Okay,” you responded.

Sam moved, kneeling on the bed, looking down at your bare breasts. Your nipples were hard and aching, brushing against the fabric of his shirt when he bent his head to kiss you softly again. “You’re so beautiful,” he repeated, making you look away girlishly.

Winding the rope around each breast, Sam pulled until the skin was flushed with the stress of the cord. You gasped when he gave it a little twist, leaving your tits secure, somewhat uncomfortably, in the rope.

He didn’t check in this time, trusting you to tell him if it became too much. Sam climbed off of the bed, moving around behind you to make the final fastening with your hands bound behind your back. When he was done, he stood back, palming his crotch again.

“Can I see?” you asked timidly. “Take a picture on your phone and show me?”

Sam smiled and picked up his phone from the nightstand, taking a couple of photos before holding the screen out for you to see. Your first reaction was to grimace and he caught it, frowning.

“You really are the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.” His words were enough to make you blush even more. “Look how pretty your tits are all tied up. You got any idea how hard I am?”

Turning your head to look at him, you smiled coyly. “Why don’t you show me?”

He nodded, placing his phone back on the nightstand and retrieving the box from the floor. “You want these too?” You nodded and he smiled, picking out the blindfold and the gag. Slipping each over your head, you whimpered when your senses were reduced by speech and sight. Sam’s lips caressed your ear and you shuddered. “Okay?”

You nodded, feeling the rope tighten around your throat. Sam groaned, running his hand down over your aching tits, squeezing each one before moving you forward so you were bent double. Your breasts pressed into the satin, stimulating your nipples and you gasped, biting the gag.

It was almost maddening, being able to hear him move, hear the click of the lighter. You wanted to ask him to take more photos, but with the gag it was impossible; all you could do was moan. Sam’s footsteps echoed around you and you waited, holding your breath in anticipation.

The first drop of wax made you shudder and groan loudly, dribbling down your back with a spark of pain which instantly spread outward into tendrils of pleasure. Your cunt clenched in response, goose pimples erupting over your skin and the second drop only amplified the sensations. In your mind, you could see the flame, the wax bubbling and dribbling down, catching Sam’s fingers so he could feel a hint of what you did.

Was he touching himself?

Was he still clothed?

Another drop landed on your shoulder, rolling down to the valley of your spine and finding a trail with the others down to the small of your back. Sam groaned, another drop fell and your eyes rolled back behind the blindfold. The lack of vision made everything so much more tangible and you were sure if he kept going, you’d cum untouched.

Three drops now, in quick succession, and you almost screamed, writhing in your bonds. The cord around your neck tightened a little bit more, forcing you to lift your head to stop it choking you and that in turn tightened the fastenings wrapped around your tits. It was perfect torment, and as another drop of wax hit the curve of your ass, you screamed into the gag.

The words didn’t make much sense but Sam figured it out as a vague ‘fuck me’ with a possible ‘please’ thrown in.

You squirmed and whimpered, almost sobbing with need, and after a few seconds, you realized the wax was gone. Sam’s thighs brushed against the soles of your feet where they hung from the edge of the bed and then you felt the blunt tip of his cock press into your cunt.

His hands covered yours, holding you steady as he penetrated you; you were soaked from his earlier touch and the stimulation from the wax that was slowly drying on your skin. It took only one stroke for him to be balls deep inside you and you gasped through the gag, drool soaking into the fabric.

Sam groaned loudly, tightening his hold on your hands when he started to thrust. He moved slowly, savoring each slide of his thick length into your slick channel and you closed your eyes when bliss washed over you. With every connection, your nipples dragged on the satin and the ropes tightened until you were lost in complete pleasure, barely hearing Sam’s soft grunts and the wet suck of your body around his shaft.

Minutes stretched into eternity with your orgasm, the choking sensation making you lightheaded. Sam’s climax followed not soon after and he held himself deep inside you as he came, his fingers so tight around yours that they felt numb.

You didn’t want him to move. The safe and secure weight of Sam against you was a feeling you couldn’t ever hope to replicate with anything or anyone else. When he pulled away, you lamented the loss, wiggling your toes to try and get some feeling back.

“Gonna get these ropes off you, okay?” Sam whispered and you managed a nod, wincing when he started with the final knot around your hands. As soon as they were free, you pulled them in front, removing the gag and blindfold yourself. The light hurt for a second and you waited until Sam had untied the cord around your throat before stretching upright.

Your breasts were swollen and the rope left deep marks in your skin - Sam ran his tongue over each individual marking, soothing the itch left behind. He freed your legs, slowly helping you stretch out until you were comfortable again. Grabbing his discarded shirt, he cleaned the wax off of your back as you laid still on your belly, sated and relaxed.

The covers were satin to match the sheets and Sam tugged them up as he laid down next to you, covering your body and pulling you close into his side.

“I’m gonna have to put the candles out,” he murmured and you smiled, yawning widely. “You okay?”

“Me?” you whispered, eyes closed, “I’m absolutely perfect.”


End file.
